Mystery Bench
by CharmingAlisha95
Summary: Its Scary Story. Well Read The Story... :)


Me: Hey I m back with new story.

Dan: Why Did You Bring Us Here.

Runo: Right And Who You Are?

Me: U Can Call Me Alisha.

Dan: We Dont Care Just Tell Us Why We Are Here.

Me: Well You Guys Are Here For My New Story And Its Scary.

DAn(scared): Ok(faint)

Me: Runo Can You Do Disclaimer.

Runo: OK

Runo: Charming Alisha 95 Dont Own Bakugan.

Me: Thanks Runo Your My Fav.

* * *

Dan and Runo are taking a walk down by the Boulevard like they always do. Usually, they just walk aimlessly, enjoying each other's company, but today Dan had other plans. Dan is a 17 year old, with a bit of a jerky and cocky attitude. He's dating Runo, who is the nicest girl you will ever meet. These two have been together for almost a year, and every Saturday they take a stroll around the city. Ignoring their usual walk plan Dan spoke up.

"Runoy, have you ever heard of the legend of the bench?"

Caught off guard by his sudden question, she replied, "No, I never heard of it." He stopped and looked at her.

"Seriously?" He wondered how anyone could not have heard the story. But then he remembered that she was fairly new to the city, and felt that he should explain it to her. Dan went on to tell her the legend of the bench in perfect detail. He thoroughly described the most bloody and gruesome parts. At certain times he could see the blood drain from her face.

"Wow, that is…some story," she said. Runo would never tell Dan this, but she is deathly afraid of ghosts.

"What are we waiting for, let's go," Dan said. Runo looked at him with fear. When he noticed the look on her face, he smirked.

"You're not scared are you?" he questioned. She scoffed. Well of course she was scared, but Dan didn't need to know. After a few minutes of bantering, Runo agreed to go. The two teenagers continued walking for some time until they reached a rather eerie park entrance. Runo guessed this was the popular park, with the bench everyone seemed to know about. Dan witnessed Runo standing there, most likely daydreaming, and found it the perfect opportunity to get under her skin.

"Boo!" he shouted, as he came up behind her. When she screamed, dan tried to hold in his laughter, but failed miserably. What started as chuckles turned into full laughs. He was clutching his stomach from the sheer, intense laughter. While Dan was in hysterics, Runo was fuming.

"That's not funny Dan!" she scolded.

"Oh, it definitely was Runo. You were scared, you were scared!" he taunted in a sing-song voice. She rolled her eyes at his incredibly immature behavior.

"Let's just get this over with. " Runo confidently sauntered through the park's entrance with Dan following close behind. After what seemed like forever, Dan pointed in the direction of a creepy, old, worn down bench. It had scratches on it, but neither Runo, nor Dan thought anything of it. Dan sat down first, motioning Runo to follow suit. Hesitantly, she obliged. In only a few moments, everything seemed to get uncomfortable. Then, all of a sudden, Dan felt a striking pain shoot through his cheeks.

"Ouch Runo! I knew you were mad but you didn't have to slap me. " She looked over to him incredulously. But then she gasped. His face was scratched all over, and slightly bleeding. Dan raised a hand to his cheek, and his eyes widened.

"How the- " he started, but got cut off by Runo letting out a heart-wrenching scream. Unable to ay any words, she pointed towards her back. Dan slowly lifted the back of her shirt to examine it. What he saw shocked him. All along her back, there were three deeply cut scratches. Once again she screamed. It killed him to see her in so much pain. He carefully pulled her shirt back down. But suddenly, Runo flew to the ground, and couldn't get up. It was as if someone was pinning her down. Dan, feeling helpless, tried to lift her up, but his legs quickly gave out. He could care less about that now though, all he could think about was Runo. Trying again, Dan finally got up and rushed over towards his girlfriend. But what he saw was not what he expected. Runo was on the ground…and wasn't breathing. He lowered his head to her mouth to see if he could hear her breath. Nothing. Suddenly, Dan's breath hitched in his throat, he too could not breathe. Gasping for air, he fell to the ground. But then, both him and Runo were raised up in the air, and thrown into a tree, that was draping over the bench. When they collided with it, both of them heard a snap, and knew it was not from the tree. Once again, Runo shouted in pain. Now on the hard grass, Dan and Runo feared for their lives. What will happen to them next?

"Runo, " Dan breathed, " we have to get out of here. And fast." He grasped her hands and bolted for the exit. But as soon as they were there, a wave of pain shot through them, causing the two to fall to the ground, for what seemed like the thousandth time that night. Realizing they couldn't get out that way, Dan looked for another exit. It was Runo who saw the opportunity to escape from the gate near the small patch of trees. Giving him a nod of the head, Runo took Dan's hands in hers and hurried over to the fence. Success! The made it out, badly hurt, but escaped nonetheless. Once they were a safe distance from the park, Dan enveloped Runo in a tight hug

"I'm so glad we're okay," he said to her.

She looked up at him with worried eyes and asked, "What do we do now? Go to he police? I mean we can't just leave that horrid thing in there!"

Dan thought for a moment and replied, "Yeah, we should. Let's go!"

He held a firm grip on her waist as they walked. He turned to her and smiled, as she did the same. They finally reached the police station about an hour later and cautiously entered. Would the police believe their story? Dan and Runo walked up to the front desk, where a middle aged woman stood. Right away, the two told the police woman their story, and despite the confusing details, she seemed to understand.

"So let me get this straight," she started, "you two were attacked at the park, because of a bench?" Dan and Runo lowered their heads in embarrassment. Imagine how ridiculous their story must have sounded to somebody else. But they didn't expect a loud roar of cheers to erupt in the room. A variety of "Great jobs!' and "Congrats!' floated around them. Dan and Runo exchanged confused looks. One of the officers noticed this and explained that they were the only two that have survived after visiting the bench.

After a while of conversing with the cops, Dan escorted Runo to a nearby set of chairs.

"Why did this happen to us Runo? Why did we survive and not anyone else?" he asked. Thinking for a moment, she stared at the wall behind him, pondering the question. Suddenly, a look of realization flashed across her eyes.

"To bring us closer. Have you noticed that we haven't bickered in more than a few hours?" she beamed. He smiled too. Maybe Runo was right. Maybe they were supposed to be closer. Dan wrapped Runo in another tight hug, and breathed in his surrounding; the police station, the cops, Runo, everything. He was glad to be alive.

Over the next few weeks, work was done on the old park. Multiple things were repaired, added, and put up to date. A new swing set was installed, along with a romantic walkway not too far down the path. A relatively small pond was created, and it just so happened to occupy the exact area the bench used to rest on. Yes, the bench was removed. The police didn't want another death to happen. So the day after Runo and Dan came into the station, the police destroyed the bench, and even hired a priest to bless the surrounding area. Speaking of Dan and Runo, they are still in a happy and healthy relationship. All of their wounds healed and are now perfectly fine. It is now their second year anniversary, and the two lovebirds decided to go to the park. The two rest next to the pong and tons of memories flood through their minds, You see, their physical wounds have healed, but their mental, and emotional wounds have not. They will never heal, for as long as they live. Dan and Runo will be scarred forever.

* * *

Runo(fuming): Your tried to kill us.

Me(gulp): Hey your alive and see its happy ending.

Runo(with knife): Your Dead.

Me(running for dear life): Please review

Bye Ca95


End file.
